Soul Bound Hearts
by scarecrowtenshi
Summary: With a new marriage law in placed. Hermione Granger is faced with the challenge of trying to make things work with a once playful Weasley, who in return is doing everything in his power to not make it work. (Fremione)
1. Chapter 1

Deep inside she felt the aching sensation that overwhelmed her every now and then. The desire for her mothers hold. A fathers promise to make everything for his only daughters problems to miraculously vanish. How she missed it, but Hermione had known what she had to give up. The protection she had to give them. But sadly… she could never see them again.

Barbaric. That was the only word that could fit well in the situation. It was so cruel and unrefined. Maybe from her muggle ways but this just didn't seem normal in any way of living. Who could live a life in an arranged marriage? Maybe for purebloods, what with their families wanting to keep their beliefs and ways passed through their family.

The ministry had even claimed a proper spell was used in order to match everyone together. But that couldn't be right. It seemed to be a faulty love potion. It just didn't seem possible or real.

But as her skinny fingers traced along the paper… it proved the reality of her situation.

Hermione sat back in her chair. This was as quiet as it could possibly be in the Weasley home. Everyone had separated to different rooms. Harry returned to the ministry to try and get some order from this awful situation. Ron had stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Only the quiet whispers of Molly and Ginny could barely be heard, their words being too quiet to really make out.

Hermione stood and moved to her new bed. Molly had been so kind to let her reside in Fred and George's vacant room. It was eerie for Hermione at first. A few of their old prank toys still left and her accidentally setting them off. She slowly grew to find the room comforting however.

Even though now, she was finding an eerie feeling from the room again. An outrageous law passed. It seemed like nothing was going to be able to be done. A Marriage Law passed a week ago and the letters had finally been sent out today. The name of the person they were to now spend the rest of their life with. Divorce wasn't allowed unless under circumstances Hermione probably couldn't be able to meet.

It hadn't helped that horrible side effects were to come from the soul bound spell, cheating meant death and many other things listed. It was a forced life to try and help cure a corrupt world because one man had destroyed everything. According to Harry, whom had sat in many meetings trying to fight against this new law, the spell was supposed to be very accurate. Hermione just couldn't fathom it and would much rather sit in denial that a spell could do that. It couldn't force two people together and in love. It was just so wrong.

She looked at the large letters that spelled her future husbands name. It seemed far too surreal. In a way she expected magic to take over and change the name. A potential mistake, maybe? But the name had remained the same since she had received the letter.

**Fred Weasley**

How could she possibly marry the prankster? Sure they got along splendidly, but as friends. Not too mention he had just gotten out of an engagement with Angelina Johnson after she fled with Oliver Wood. A story she didn't know much about, only hearing what Ginny would tell her.

According to George though, Fred hadn't been himself. He was angry and distant even from his own cherished twin. Could Hermione involve herself in that? She never had seen either of the twins angry, but she had heard stories of them being angry and vindictive from Ron. She didn't want to involve herself in that if that was what in store.

He had been entirely distant from everyone after the Battle of Hogwarts. His injury so severe that the Weasley's believed they might lose him. It took almost a year and a half for Fred to fully recover. Even then, he just seemed different. Entirely too off from his usual self.

A subtle knock turned her attention away from the letter and her current thoughts. Her brown orbs now gazing upon the older woman who peeked into the room.

"How are you holding up, darling girl?" Molly asked with the warmth of a true mother.

Hermione was speechless for a few moments and managed to force a smile to ease the others worry. "It could be worse, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly's gentle and motherly nature took over. With a loud "Oh", filled with pity, the round woman entered the room and took hold of the younger girls shoulder.

"You're so strong, but you don't have to be. It's okay to be upset, you're among family."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, moving her hands up to hold on to Molly's.

"I'm just grateful you get to be apart of the family still," Molly reminded sweetly. "We have all grown to love you so much."

Hermione just smiled and tightened her grip on the others hand. Her appreciation clear, the Weasley's had done so much for her. She could never repay such a debt.

"I should get back to the kitchen, Arthur should be home soon. Take your time getting ready for dinner, sweetie." Molly had turned to exit when something in the room had caught her eye. She lifted her eyebrow slightly and smiled softly to herself.

"I suppose there is some hope in this. Did you know you picked the bed Fred used to sleep in?"

Hermione felt her face become paler and her eyes grew wider. "I had no idea," she whispered with a stiff tone.

Molly nodded and continued to smile to herself. "Huh…. I'll shout for when dinner is ready." With that final statement, the comfort of Mrs. Weasley's presences was gone.

Hermione looked at her bed that she had grown so used to, like it was foreign now. As if something had changed about it in the past few minutes. She walked over to her bed and put a hand where she rested her head at night. The same place Fred had once rested his.

"Do you think he will be here for dinner tonight?" Ginny's voice called, making Hermione snap back her hand as if caught. She turned to look at her red head female best friend with wide eyes.

"You scared me."

"Sorry," the youngest Weasley apologized and stepped more into the room. "But do you?"

"Fred?" Hermione paused, stuck on that thought. Even since the battle his appearances for family dinner on Sundays was extremely rare. He had the excuses of therapy, spending time with Angelina before. George would joke and just say he probably wanted some alone time with her finally being able to work in that way again. But when Angelina had left, Fred had just begun saying he didn't want to come, breaking Molly and Arthur's heart. "I don't know…" Hermione replied quietly, her eyes now casted to the ground. She really needed to speak with him about this at some point.

"Right… I'm going to go help mum with dinner… do you want to help?" Ginny asked, posing a distraction for both the girls. Hermione shook her head and just smiled softly to the other.

"I am actually going to take a much needed bubble bath. I think it will clear my head." Ginny nodded and smiled back to the brunette before leaving.

Hermione undressed and put a purple robe on, gathering her things for the bathroom. Before exiting the room she turned to give it a final look. It seemed for foreign now… she might want to look into switching beds. With that thought she turned on her heel, away from the room, to go take the long bubble bath she desired.


	2. Chapter 2

After patting down her hair Hermione wiped her hands across the foggy mirror. She had thrown on a large comfy shirt, sporting a band she loved and her comfiest jeans. She was taking as long as she needed in the bathroom, an opportunity like this to not be disturbed was rare, and the book lover was waiting now for the moment Molly yelled for her and Ron to come down for dinner.

In her time bathing, she spent it worrying about what she could possibly say to Fred. Surely he would come tonight given the events of everything. They had to discuss this. The plans for this, when they had to go to the ministry to make the spell complete. Honestly everything about this situation needed to be discussed.

As the curly haired girl left the bathroom, she stopped and saw one of her best friends since her first year at Hogwarts wait outside her door. She smiled at the tall, lanky red head.

"Hello Ronald," she greeted in a voice she always used for him.

He gave a slight jump back and looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. "Blimey Hermione! I didn't know you were in there!"

Hermione shrugged and moved closer to the other, giving him a bright smile. "I see you have finally come down from being locked away," she teased but it didn't diffuse any of the stress the current situation caused. Ron looked down, his anger clear as his ears went red.

"I hate this… just… just when things-". Hermione stopped him with a hand. Because she knew. After all this time, just when she started having faith in the fact her and Ron might possibly work. Something was always against them.

This was her last moment to take with him though. She wasn't paired with Ron… and Ron was paired with Luna. Hermione moved boldly and hugged him tightly. Letting her cheek press against his chest. It was the most she could give now. A simple, heartfelt hug.

"So…just friends?" Ron asked. Unable to keep the tone of sadness from his voice.

She remained silent for some time, holding back tears. She nodded into his chest and squeezed him a little tighter. "The best of friends," she added quietly into his shirt before pulling away. "Come on, lets go help your mum set up for dinner!"

Downstairs at the large table sat Arthur, Ginny and Harry. Hermione had no idea when Harry had returned, but she knew if he was back this early… the law was in place. It wouldn't be changed.

Hermione watched sadly from her spot as Harry and Ginny held hands. It was understandable why they were placed together. They were so happy and in love already. They just got to get married sooner, really. It saddened Hermione she would never get that. With that horrid thought polluting her mind, she moved to help Molly. Setting the table, putting the food on the table, anything to distract her really.

As Molly put the chicken on the table a loud 'swoosh' came from the fireplace. Green light filling the room, everyone turned with excitement to see who was arriving tonight.

" 'Ello, 'Ello!" George's familiar voice called. Molly, with excitement, ran straight toward his voice. Hugging her son and pulling away, her attention turning to the fireplace as if she were expecting it to start up again.

"He isn't coming, is he Georgy?" Arthur called, taking in a long sip of his drink.

The twin frowned slightly, his own face sketched with disappointment. But to keep Molly's spirits up he threw his arm around her and shook her. Beaming at his mother with his playful charm. "It's a good thing you lot like me better than him right?"

It worked with ease, Molly became distracted, her entire demeanor changed. She gave her son a playful shove and laughed at his joke. "Come in, come in! Dinners ready!" She scolded as she pushed her son in.

Dinner had passed by quickly and with simplicity. George kept them entertained with stories and future product plans. The law was hardly mentioned until the very end. Ron's curiosity of who George had been paired up with. George just smiled and shrugged answering with Katie Bell.

George already explained that they had their spell completed. Their souls now bonded to one another. They had decided to take it slow, knowing they had to plan a wedding date rather soon because of the bonding. But taking things as slow as they could until then. George had already taken her on three dates. With consent he agreed to let Molly come with him to pick out the ring.

It seemed to be working beautifully for her and George. Hermione again sat in envy. She had so much doubt in her mind she would be getting that. The book lover knew well enough whom Fred wanted to marry and it wasn't her. It wouldn't ever be her either.

As George set off to leave he pulled Hermione aside. Extending his hand, he held out a note. "I apologize now you're stuck with the uglier twin, but he sends he regards for missing dinner tonight."

Hermione huffed, smiled and shook her head. "Are you sending these regards for him?"

George tilted his head and smiled to the girl. "Perceptive as usual, Granger!"

Then to her surprised, George had hugged her. It was a very brotherly hug and slowly her arms wrapped around him. "He just needs some time… after everything." All Hermione could do was nod into him.

"It would just makes thing easier if he and I could talk about this. It isn't easy for me either," Hermione finally let it off her chest. He was being selfish now. She was giving up things to, she was sorry things hadn't been working too well for him and things have been rough. But it hadn't been easy for her either.

"I know." Was all the other twin could offer her and it wasn't enough to make her stop worrying about this.

With that, George was gone and returning to the flat above the shop. Hermione helped clean the table and dishes, and then fled to her room. She plopped on her bed, belly first and began opening the letter. She was taken back slightly by his eligible handwriting. She figured him to be rather careless like his younger brother in his penmanship.

'Hermione,

Sorry I was unable to make it to dinner. I set up an appointment tomorrow with the ministry. Best to get out of the way as quick as possible.

Fred"

"Charming," she muttered with sarcasm, her eyes welling up in tears. If only she could go and fix this. Some how or some way. She didn't want to make either of them unhappy, but she knew this was the only thing to come from it. Hermione didn't want that life for herself at all.

She rolled on to her back and pulled off her pants, not even bothering with sweats. Her annoyance high with the Weasley. How dare he just presume she is free tomorrow? Besides that he made it without even discussing any of this first. She wasn't prepared for this at all, she needed a plan. It just aggravated her to no end. But just like this law, she could do nothing about it.

Exhausted from everything, the witch closed her eyes and pulled the covers to her chin. Putting this cocoon around her to give her some security. Within minutes she was asleep, cozy and warm in her future husbands previous bed.

She felt a small shake. A few minutes had passed in her sleeping state and she felt a harder one. Her eyes opened wide to a shadowy figure standing like a tower over her.

"You up 'Mione?" the voice asked softly.

"George?" The brunette asked, dazed with her exhaustion. The silhouette laughed and she caught a glimpse of the fox like smile.

"I've still got both my ears, love." He teased. This was the Fred she knew… did that make this a dream? Hermione perked up a bit and she scooted back in the bed.

"Sit," she ordered with a tired voice. The ginger haired man took of his shoes and plopped down on his former bed.

"Funny you sleep in this bed," he muttered, mainly to himself. Catching Hermione off guard a bit by such a comment

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Hermione started the interrogation right away. Even on her brink of falling back asleep.

Fred stretched out and shrugged. "Wasn't feeling up to a family dinner." He paused and then looked at her, surprising her with a serious face. "Did you get my letter?" Hermione nodded and she felt her eyes trying to close on her. Maybe it was because she was tired but she swore she saw the other frown.

"You should get some sleep." Fred now taking his turn to order the other what to do.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Might as well. Our appointment is early tomorrow, it would be a waste of powder to go back to the flat," Fred explained in a serious voice. A tone that didn't fit him well at all.

"Are you going to move over to George's bed?" Hermione mumbled, her eyes now completely shut.

"I think if anyone should move it should be you. This was my bed before it was yours," Fred teased, chuckling a bit even.

"Hmm," the witch replied, too tired to even bother with a full response.

"Good night, Hermione." He retrorted with such finality; she wanted to respond to it. But she was far too exhausted. She gave in and fell asleep again. Only this time she slept next to her future husband.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold and emptiness she felt during her dream was what stirred the brunette awake. With somnolent eyes she looked in front of her, discovering why she felt such a way. Hermione could have sworn Fred was beside her just a few moments ago… but maybe it was just a dream afterall? The witch scanned the room, her brown hues disappointed in finding nothing to represent of the prankster. Not even a shitty letter of his again. With a huff, the witch stood up and began to get ready.

Hermione fled down the stairs, the smell of Molly's cooking like a trail she desired to follow and find. Molly, as usual beamed at her, flooding Hermione with her genuine motherly warmth.

"Is there anything I can help with Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked politely.

"Not today, darling. But thank you!" Molly then nudged her head in a general direction at the table and caused Hermione to finally notice the tallest figure in the room. The gawkiness of Ron wasn't present and she noticed the more sculptured frame to the lad.

"Fred!" The words came out of Hermione's mouth in such surprise. Now she questioned what were her dreams and what was her reality. But she had felt the warmth of him last night. She doubted dreams could come close to such a feeling.

"The one and only," he remarked coldly and picked at the toast in his hand.

Molly, who now was lingering, held her tongue. Something she normally never had done. The older woman took this cue and exited without a word.

"Fred… I know this isn't exactly what you wanted-". Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence; Fred's piercing gaze alarmed her into muteness and trepidation. Her breath held. This was a sight she never wanted to see again.

"You're right. You're who I don't want," he replied coldly and turned away from her.

So this was the Fred, George hardly ever talked about. Hermione could understand why now. Why now the once inseparable twins were now separable. Tears prickled at her eyes. She finally let out her breath, it coming out much harsher than she planned.

"Right." Was all she could manage to get out.

It hurt. Not because she cared for him in a romantic way. It hurt to hear from anyone you cared about or viewed as a friend. She didn't view herself in such a way that marrying her would be awful. Sure she was a know it all, and was stubborn. But was marrying her really that horrible?

"I'll see you at the ministry, I need to go powder my nose." It was a pathetic excuse to leave the room. However, it was one she gladly took just to get away.

As she fled the kitchen she could hear the faintest "I'm sorry". At least… that is what she believed she heard.

Practically running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Hermione bumped into Ron on the third floor of the Burrow. Wiping her eyes, she went straight into his arms. Taking him by surprise from her outburst of a hug and tears. He held her tightly and consoled her. Without even knowing what happened. The witch laughed through her tears and managed to get a smile on her face.

"I just needed this, sorry."

"I'm always here for a hug, Hermione," Ron replied softly, giving her a light squeeze.

Hermione stayed in this embrace for a few more moments. Enjoying the fact he was home and able to comfort her in such a way that really only Harry ever did. Regardless, she knew now she would need their comforting more than ever.

"Hermione?" Fred's voice called. It was much more his usual tone than before. It was the only tone Hermione heard him use when comforting friends or family. The few times she ever had seen him serious.

As the twin made his way up the stairs he stopped when he saw the two in their embrace. Hermione watched as several emotions crossed Fred's face in split seconds. All the while he never broke his gaze with her. She was surprised the most that the last emotion she saw pass through his eyes was hurt. Over what she didn't know, but she felt deep in her heart that it involved her.

"Time to go."

It was such a quick reply, it wasn't as harsh as before, but it wasn't the tone he just had either. Hermione let go of Ron promptly, following the prankster who now descended down the stairs. She trailed behind him sadly, turning slightly to mouth a goodbye to Ron.

When they reached the downstairs, Hermione felt a harsh hold on her hand. She turned slightly to see Fred had taken ahold of it, but he didn't look at her. He stared off with a stoic face. Her curious mind now contemplating what he could possibly be thinking.

Before she could try and say anything, they both had apparated. Gone to have their souls officially bonded together.

The pull was quick and if it weren't for Fred she might have fallen over. But the tight grip he held on her hands kept her upright. She watched as many people moved around them. They were in the Ministry of Magic. The sight always took her by surprise. It was so remarkable. It was so picturesque. To think in only a few months she would be a part of such a place. Working here was a close dream now. She was absolutely ecstatic for it.

However, the person tugging on her hand, forcing her to move, brought her back to why she was really here. To get her soul bounded to someone she didn't love in such a way. Who didn't and probably never love her in return.

"Kingsley should be waiting for us. He is preforming the ceremony. I got Dad as our witness," Fred explained calmly, turning slightly to offer her a smile.

The quick change with emotions he was having was throwing Hermione off. She thought Ronald was awful. Then it abruptly clicked in her head. It all made sense in an instant. He had every reason to have such unpredictability. Within a new light, Hermione saw him. Fred was hurting. He wasn't just a prankster to her anymore. Someone only useful for causing good laughs and to always ease the tension. He was a man who had a near death experience. A man with sadness carried heavy in his heart now. Sympathy overwhelmed her.

The brunette witch abruptly stopped, starring at him with wide eyes when he turned to her. "I'm sorry!"

A small smile came on the others lips and he shook his head. "Not here, Hermione."

The witch nodded and the two stared at one another for a long time. Fred took a step closer, in return Hermione held her breath. He leaned in closely and she thought for brief seconds he was about to kiss her. When his lips touched the tip of her ear, she knew it wasn't that.

"I'm not ready to hear her name," Fred whispered. He pulled back and released his hold on Hermione's shoulder that helped to keep him balanced.

Just like before in the burrow, Hermione saw it again, saw the hurt in his eyes. Angelina was the reason for this. He really cared for her.

"Hermione, Fred! Over here!" Kingsley called, waving the two over. The greeting was brief between the three before the oldest man led them to the room where the bond was being made.

Hermione watched as many workers examined stacks and stacks of letters. Hermione presumed to be appeals. Maybe even confirmations about wedding dates? She had no clue.

"How many appeals do you think they get a day?" Hermione asked quietly to the ginger boy, her interest high now.

"Already thinking of leaving me Granger?" Fred teased. It surprised Hermione. Just a few moments he was asking her not to say anything that would cause him any pain. Now he was being playful? She turned to look at him and he was grinning wildly at her.

"If you keep up these mood swings, I just might."

It was meant to be playful, but Hermione had forgotten already what Angelina did to him. Fred's face said it all for her. His playful manner dropped and he just nodded. Ending their conversation like that.

The three stepped into a small room, a new department of the ministry Hermione guessed. Arthur greeted both her and Fred with a big hug. Hermione and Arthur exchanged brief words about Arthur's day before Fred interrupted them with a cough.

"The sooner we could get this done," he muttered and headed over to be in the middle of the room.

Hermione looked down sadly, she felt so vastly awful. Not only was she being forced into marriage. She was forcing someone who knew who he wanted to be with. A person who wasn't her. She would never want to do that to anyone. A light touch on her shoulder caused her to look back at Arthur, who gave her a supportive smile.

"It'll get better, love," he promised with his own hopeful tone.

As Hermione and Fred sat, Kingsley explained the procedure. Asking questions to fill out their report.

"Now what are the living arrangements?" Kingsley asked, dipping his quill in the ink.

"Hermione will live at my flat with George and I. Its got enough room," Fred answered on behalf of the both of them. Hermione sat there in quiet revelation; he had planned that far ahead?

"And any dates for the wedding?"

"None yet," Hermione quickly jumped the gun. This was also her wedding. If she were going to have one, she would get to make some decisions about it as well.

"Right," Kingsley muttered, setting down his quill and crossed his fingers. "Maybe now might be a good time to mention some side effects."

"The bond draws you two closer; if you try to push away, it will reflect on your emotions. It can cause tension so it is best to be as adaptive to this as possible." Kingsley paused and waited to see if the two understood. They both nodded and the man carried on.

"The longer you put off the marriage the harsher it will reflect on your body. This spell was created to make sure the match was good. However, if there continues to be problems and it is damaging the body too harshly, an appeal can be made. It will be denied though if the marriage is not longer than year."

Hermione let out a gasp. "An entire year?" she whispered. Her body would have to suffer for five years if her and Fred couldn't make things work?

"Yes, an entire year." Kingsley repeated. "This spell will enhance your emotion towards the other for the first three years. Either it will remain the same or it will go back to normal after the year is over." He added, looking directly at Hermione waiting for an outburst again. "Now, if there is no questions… shall we get started?"

The two stood up, Arthur taking both of the chairs out of the way. Kingsley motioned for the two to face one another. "Now, take hold of the other's arm," he ordered. Fred and Hermione did so instantaneously. Kingsley began reciting the spell as the two looked at one another. Hermione sucked in a breath; she could feel the rush of the spell, it taking place around them. It seemed as if a red thread was being laced around the embraced arms.

Hermione looked at Fred's face, taking in all of his features. His deep blue eyes lit with amazement, she found herself most captivated by his color. It was enigmatically the most beautiful color of blue she had ever seen. She looked at his face, his well-framed features. The spell had to be working, she had never noticed these things before.

A bright blush came on her face as he caught her gawking. His sly smirk spreading across his features, giving her a impish wink. He was beyond handsome.

"And with this bond I complete," Kingsley finished. Just with the end of his words, Hermione felt the magic from the spell vanish from the room. Her desire to have that feeling again so lusty. It was too remarkable, she questioned if she could ever feel it again.

"Now, the ministry will need someone present besides myself for your wedding. The sooner you can get us a date, the easier it is on the ministry," Arthur explained, smiling to his son and future daughter in law.

They left quietly, saying quick goodbyes. As the soon to be couple departed, there was a distance between them. Hermione noticed though that this was the most relaxed she had seen Fred. Even since his accident.

"So I'm living with you?" Hermione asked quietly when they left the building.

"I figured a husband and wife should live together," he replied with playful sarcasm.

"When would you like me to move in?" Hermione asked quietly. She really had just grown accustomed to Fred and George's old room. It didn't hold much sentimental value, but she would like to at least pretend it did.

"Mum already moved you in. I'll let you take a look at the place, then we can go shopping for things you want."

Fred held out his arm, Hermione felt drawn to take it. Relief flooding through her from the warmth of his skin. An overwhelming sensation of happiness and gratefulness that he was alive and here. So these were the side effects Kingsley had mentioned. The ginger haired man turned a bit and smiled at her before apparating into his beloved shop and home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone who has followed the story, gave it a favorite, etc. Also thank you to everyone who gave reviews. I am so grateful and can only hope to get more to improve my writing and the story (I just ask you be constructive). **

**I really want to extend a huge thank you to my beta reader, Laura. Without her I would be stuck in writers block, unmotivated, and going no where with this story! Thank you so much Laura!**

**On that note, the story might be coming out a wee bit slower. University is starting back up soon and that is the thing that deserves all my undivided attention, but I promise on all Harry Potter things I own, I will not drop this story until it is finished!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Her feet landed hard on unfamiliar ground. Hermione opened her eyes, surprised by the bold color of choices the walls held. She turned promptly, she was ready to harass him for the choice of color for the walls. Bright oranges and splotches of a sickening yellow all across the wall. It really was an eye sore. However, the other had fled far from her side. In fact, he was nearly half way out what she assumed to be the front door.

"Where are you going?" She blurted in question. Was he just going to leave her here? In such an unknown place?

The red head raised an eyebrow and made a very surprised expression. He hadn't been questioned in a long time where he was going. His mother hardly did that anymore.

"I got work downstairs...?" It came out as a question. What? Did she want him to stay up there with her while she looked around?

"I already live here, I know what it looks like. Get used to the place, find some changes you want to make. Whatever really," Fred explained and then gave the girl his usual playful smile.

"Could you make some food for me and Georgie though? We'll get pretty hungry later?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed, still a little confused. It was the least she could do for letting her live here.

An awkward silence was carried and then Fred nodded, taking his cue to exit and shut the door before Hermione heard his loud thudding footsteps as he hurried back to his passion.

She stepped back, turning around to examine the room. She assumed it to be the living room. Honestly, she had no clue. What it lacked in decorations and décor, it made up for with bold colored walls, beanbags, two chairs, a lap and a rather hideous rug. The bookworm made no attempt to hide her disgusted face.

She grasped her wand and let out a sigh.

"Accio pen and paper," she ordered. Within seconds a chewed pen and an extremely dirty sheet of paper came into her hand. A more unpleasant face crossed her features and she sighed. "Lovely," she muttered to herself.

Hermione made her way room to room, excluding George's, and added things she would prefer to be changed and possible things to be added to make for more of an appearance she could tolerate. When she was finished with that, the overwhelming desire to tidy up took over, and she caved into the need.

It took the brunette two hours to get the place to an area she could tolerate. Though her work wasn't entirely done. She didn't know if it was appropriate for her to touch Fred's room. Would she even be staying in that room? There was a spare, but it seemed the twins used it for projects rather than a place for someone to reside in.

Not to mention that if the ministry were to stop by, the two would have to act like they shared a bed together. It wouldn't look to well on their part to try and mock a law the ministry had put in place. The last thing Hermione needed was another uproar in her life. She assumed Fred would feel the exact way.

Hermione summoned some pots and pans in the kitchen. A perfect moment for her to continue practicing cooking spells Molly had taught her. The boys would probably appreciate a familiar cooking taste. Not to mention if she tried anything reckless and on her own, she would end up burning the food.

She was setting the table to the way she wanted when the boys entered back into flat. Hermione tuned in from the kitchen and they were cracking jokes, obviously being rowdy with shoves as she heard laughter and someone collide into the wall. She smiled to herself. She was glad Fred would be in a pleasant mood for her to discuss the changes she wanted. Too familiar with the Weasley family, she knew how they all felt about change.

"Hello, Hemy! What did my lovely future sister-in-law cook today?" George called.

Honestly, Hermione would have no clue, san for the missing ear, how to tell the difference between the two if it weren't for the fact they both had different nicknames for her. Though, she didn't benefit when they used to trick her and switch what they would call her. That only flustered the girl more, giving her more of a reason to take away the boys' pranks.

"Your mother's pork roast meal. It is the one I most familiar with," Hermione called back, peering her head from the kitchen to view the twins.

George grinned at her while Fred stared off at the walls. The witch was in silent question if what George had set put off Fred's mood. It always seemed to do the trick. Just when Hermione thought he was returning to himself, finishing with his unpredictable mood swings. Something about the marriage would be brought up or a boundary would be overstepped. Then he was lost. Either angry or upset.

"Smells delicious," Fred turned his attention back to the group, offering his best smile. Hermione nodded and began finishing up everything with the food.

"Just wash your hands up boys and it is all yours!" Hermione exclaimed smiling brightly to herself.

"Alright Mum!" the boys answered in their typical cheerful unison speech.

Dinner passed by pretty well. The conversations flowed with ease and the three didn't run out of things to talk about. Hermione was surprised by how much the two boys could eat. She had no clue how they kept the muscles they had from being beaters. The bookworm suspected that they possibly still worked out or maybe it was from them playing pick up games at the burrow.

She was pulling the dessert out of the oven when she heard one of the boys snort from the table. Curiosity overwhelming her, she quickly brought the dish out and put in on the table.

"New curtains?" Fred read with a mocking tone. Laughing after shaking his head.

Hermione blushed and tried to explain herself but Fred simply waved her off.

"You got lots of needs, woman!" The other teased, causing George to laugh and take his own look at the list.

"Surprised you don't have more things about Fred's room that you wanted to change!" George blurted. He meant no harm in his words, but it created a silence over the room.

"Right." Hermione was the first to speak and her blush grew more with embarrassment. "Where exactly will I be staying while living here?"

Fred's face had no trouble expressing its confusion. He had obviously not thought of this. It also showed Hermione he had no intention of letting her sleep in his room.

"I didn-" Fred paused and bit the inside of his lips, deep in thought. "Where are we going to put 'Mione?"

The look that crossed George's face made Hermione fearful for what was about to come. Refusing to let another awkward silence take place.

"I figured with Katie moving in she would have her own stuff. This place is going to be tight with four of us. I don't mean to be a bother, I just didn't know," Hermione explained, sitting down and cutting into the pie finally.

As she was handing it out, it remained quiet once again. It was her turn to bite the inside of her lip. Unsure of why it was becoming so quiet and tense.

"About that…" George trailed off, gaining both Hermione's and Fred's full attention swiftly.

"You have other living arrangements?" The words came out harshly from Fred's mouth. Hermione was more surprised by how quickly he put it together. She had hardly figured it out before he had even said anything.

"Well-"

The sound of Fred's chair screeching against the floor halted all conversation. Hermione watches with wide eyes. She knew Fred was more callous than George, but she only figured that to be for pranking. She would have never expected him to become so openly angry before even letting the other speak.

"Why can't you live here with us? I'm sure Katie doesn't mind that much!" Fred yelled as he stormed about the kitchen.

Deep huffs were coming from him and Hermione stood perfectly still. She had never seen either of the twins angry. Even if they were doing a prank against someone they disliked. They always laughed. They never seemed too serious about the harm of prank.

"It isn't that small! We can expand the rooms, something!" Fred continued in his tirade around the area.

Hermione almost spoke up but decided to not turn the wrath on her. Though, Hermione couldn't quite understand why Fred wouldn't let George speak. Obviously George had a good reason. It couldn't be just be cause of Katie. She wouldn't ever imagine the twins having a real reason to be that separate from one another.

"Can I speak?" George asked calmly, a smug expression on his face because of his twin's ridiculous reaction. Fred glared and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I want to make things actually work with Katie. I can't do that with us living together. We can't always live together like this Forge."

Hermione was surprised how quickly he used their special nickname. She figured he would have used that later on to break higher tension.

"What about the shop?"

"The shop'll be fine mate, we aren't even going that far!"

Another silence over came the room and Hermione took that precious moment to let out the breath she was holding in.

"Besides, this makes for a great opportunity for you and Hermy to get to know one another better," George added.

Maybe it was her imagination, but Hermione watched Fred go from trying to reason this situation to becoming more furious than before.

"You think I want to get to know that goody two-shoes, book worm?" Fred yelled, his face the typical Weasley red. "If I had a choice I wouldn't want to marry her bossy self!"

That was the entirety of the conversation the witch wanted to hear. She had heard it all before. But even when she got the twins in trouble, they never seemed to have ill regard towards her. She supposed it was best to find out now that the friendship she thought she had with Fred wasn't really there. She bolted up right, forcing her chair to flip over and looked with a cold, hard expression to Fred.

"Well, I bet you wish you had a bloody couch now. I'm going to bed." Hermione announced in a rather too calm tone.

She stomped out of the room quickly and slammed Fred's door shut as soon as she entered it. Grabbing her wand she preformed a difficult locking charm and silence charm. She didn't want to hear anything else the swine had to say. No matter what it was.

"Goody two-shoes!" She yelled slightly to herself with annoyance.

Why had that name stuck to her throughout her time at Hogwarts and even now? Bookworm she could understand, she spent a majority of her time in a book. But a goody two-shoes? Preposterous.

Hermione Granger was far from it. She didn't really break the rules, but she didn't follow them either! In fact, she could recollect punching Draco Malfoy in the face! A good two-shoes would have never done that. How many times had she snuck out with Harry and Ron to go visit Hagrid. She deserved more credit than she ever got.

The brunette witch was finally putting her foot down. If that damn prankster wanted his own idea of someone breaking the rules, she would give it to him.

In fury, she looked around his room, grabbing the pots and mixes he had left out. Hermione Granger was going to create the best damn prank Fred Weasley could never dream of making.

Fred was forced out of his own room and his twin left him in a serious time of need. While extremely frustrated, he felt the intensity of his guilt weighing him more down. He could handle George being slightly upset with him. He was used to it after twenty-one years being practically attached at the hip. It was Hermione he was having the most trouble dealing with.

He was truly being awful to her; there was no doubt about it. He was driving himself up the wall even. One-minute things were okay, and then something would trigger him. Then thoughts would return to Angelina. It would all be down hill from there.

He recognized quickly the side effects of the spell. Since she locked herself away he felt weak and rather twitchy. It was such an odd feeling and he had a right mind to ask Percy what the hell it does that for. He really needed a damn muggle manual to get him through this.

"Hermione?" Fred tried for at least the twentieth time.

He sighed when the expected silence remained. He was giving up on talking to her for now. The red head figured it would be best to explain himself in the morning anyways. Hermione deserved a little rest. Especially for how he was reacting.

With George gone he took it upon himself to sleep in his twin's bed. Fred removed his shirt and went straight for the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he looked sadly in the mirror. He would never be able to rid the memories of his deformed body. All the bruises and broken bones… He shook his head and fled the room. He needed to stop those thoughts. He was alive and well. He shouldn't be stuck back in that moment.

Within minutes of his head hitting the pillow, the prank shop owner was fast asleep and far off dreaming.

It felt like he was sinking. Almost like drowning but without the pain. The red headed wizard opened his eyes. It seemed like he was in clear water, sinking straight to the bottom. Fred watched as the rays of light tried to break through the water, only to be reflected away from him.

What was strange was the feeling to him. Almost like drowning, but so painless. It felt normal, relaxing in its own way. But that light… he wanted to reach that light more than anything.

It wasn't until he couldn't view the light anymore that the pain kicked in. He couldn't get his breath and it felt like someone was tightening his or her grip around his throat. Fred wanted that warm and safe light back more than anything.

"Fred, go to her!" a familiar voice called.

But the Weasley was too absorbed by the voice. He forgot about the light and spent his time looking around in the water for the voice. It sounded like Tonks… but she wasn't here.

With panic the man woke up from the dream. His hands going straight for his throat to make sure it was okay.

"Tonks?" Fred called.

It wasn't until it sunk in that it was merely a dream that he felt foolish for calling out his former friends name. He leapt from the bed and the room, too eager to get away from what he had just experienced.

When he saw that Hermione was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen, Fred went straight for his door to see if it was unlocked. With cautious hands he slowly reached for the door nob, not having any desire to be hexed, and opened it.

His room was empty; his bed was still made as well. Curious, had she even slept last night?

"Hermione?" Fred called out for her, going about the room warily. Fearful she might pop out and quickly hit him with a spell.

But the crazy thought left his mind when he saw her legs lying on the ground, not moving. He was over to her side in seconds, and put a majority of her body onto his lap. The entire right side of her head was covered with dried blood, and she rested immobile in his lap, it hardly felt like she was breathing. Panic set in for the Weasley. So fearful of what had happened.

His instant thought was that she was attacked and that the person was still in the flat. Fred apparated out of the home and straight to Saint Mungos. He was standing when he landed in the hospital with Hermione tightly held in his arms.

"Fuck," he cursed out rather loudly from his panic. "Someone help me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I leave for University next week, so there will be no new chapter update until the weekend. (Hopefully!)**

* * *

Fred spent four hours outside her room as the healers went straight to work. Despite the fact that their souls were bound, Fred wasn't allowed in the room. Never in his life had he been a shaky person. He had never shook from nerves or anger. The immunity to that was how he was waiting to see her. To know she was okay was what was killing him. His foot was shaking austerely; he knew deep in his heart the bond was only intensifying this. He assumed this was because

He had sent owls out to everyone but had informed them not to come, which surprisingly they all obeyed. He really just couldn't deal with everyone asking him questions and he not knowing the answer to any of them. Also, he just didn't want to deal with other people. His concern was on that damn bookworm.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Fred hadn't even heard the door open or the other healers leave the room. With shock he bolted up and tried to peer into the now visible room.

"We have put Miss. Granger to rest. Seems that she accidentally mixed some wrong potions together, it caused her body to become paralyzed. The cut on her head was probably just from her falling," the female healer explained to Fred with a warmed smile.

He recognized her barely. The red head could dimly remember her changing the bandages on his head. He could still remember the always-lingering headache he had for the longest time because of the wall crashing into him. He could recall how it hurt to even breathe from his bones being crushed. She was always kind to him though, letting George coming in after visiting hours and what not.

"When will we be able to leave?" Fred asked, finally making eye contact with the woman.

He was met with a disappointed expression from the healer and he could only raise an eyebrow in question.

"Well… you can leave whenever Miss. Granger wakes up-"

"But?" Fred had caught on precipitously. She was trying to deliver the good news first, then the bad. He gave the woman props for that; she just needed a better poker face for giving such news.

"We have never actually seen those two potions mixed together, it took forever for us to even catch on that she was paralyzed because of that," she enlightened.

"So you don't know when she will get mobility back?" It was the prankster's turn to make a dissatisfied face. His attention was back to the room, where he could make out the petite lump on the cot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman nod, and he sighed informally.

"Am I at least allowed in there now?" Fred asked with annoyance. He stayed here enough with his own injuries. He really just wanted to pick up the brunette and flee back to the flat.

"Of course!" The healer stepped out of the way and held her chart close to her chest. Fred smiled, nodded, and headed into the room.

"I'll call to a healer if she wakes up," Fred notified with conclusiveness, shutting the door as soon as figured the woman heard it all.

Fred's head falling forward caused him to awaken. He whipped his face and looked around, frowning when the sights confirmed they were still stuck in the hospital. The red head stood up; letting his muscles stretch from the dreadful position he fell asleep in, and walked around the small room.

The wizard went over to the only window, frowning when he noticed the sun was setting. It would almost be an entire day since he last spoke to Hermione. He was honestly aching to talk to her at this point. He felt the bond wearing out his body and while it annoyed him, it made him sadder than anything. Despite his words, he really felt connected to her now. It had only been a day and he felt the spell increasing more.

He figured it was because of the bond that this was happening. The ministry doing everything in their power to make sure the couples can in some way be pushed together. He just had no idea it would be this strong.

His biggest fear now was it would be a repeat of Angelina. From the thought of her, his face twisted with disgust and pain. He knew now he wasn't in love with her. He did care for her though, even if he doubted it lately. Fred figured this to be the reason he was such an arse lately. If Angelina hadn't gone off with Oliver, he would have figured out sooner or later that he wasn't in love with her. Though… it did still suck the way she left him.

Maybe it was just the bond, a magical spell making him think and feel this, but every time he compared Hermione and Angelina, he just felt so different between the girls. While he cares about both, he was amazed at how distinctive those feelings were for the girls.

With Angelina it was fun, and Fred hardly ever took anything seriously. After his accident though he became cold to her, and most every one. The wizard hardly even spoke to her.

It wasn't the same for Hermione. Sure, Fred would goof off, but he was amazed now that he looked back on it; how he took some of the things she said so seriously. He was amazed himself, about how well he listened to her. Even with his accident, he wasn't as warm as he once was with her. But between her, his mum and George, they were the only people who he would bother giving him a smile.

At first he wanted to believe the soul bond was making his memories diluted and wrong, it just wasn't the case though. If anything, things he couldn't remember before involving Hermione, he could remember like it had just happened.

It was really confusing him. More than that, he was worried. What if the soul bond wasn't working for Hermione? What if by some reason he did happen to fall in love with her, but she fled like Angelina. He was recovering dreadfully now. He hated to imagine what it would be like then.

A knock at the door stirred him out of his thoughts, he turned his body slightly, immediate shock running through him at the entering figure.

Pale as ever, and looking quite underweight, Malfoy entered the room. Fred opened his mouth to automatically accuse him. The last he knew, the Malfoy's were in Azkaban. But Fred identified the healer's cloak and saw he had a chart. He knew of the unspoken peace between Harry and Draco, but it was hard to say if Fred could have that. Especially when his first thought was that he snuck in to harm her.

"I thought you were in Azkaban, Malfoy?" Fred asked harshly, his body moving and turning seemingly on its own. He moved closer to Hermione's bed, having most of his body in front of her.

"I struck a deal. I've decided that being a healer is in my calling. "

Silence overcame the white room. Fred surprised by how not hostile Malfoy had been with him. It was quite different from any usual conversation they would have. Not to mention that Fred and George spent a majority of their time pranking Slytherin and Malfoy's little gang.

Draco stepped a bit closer and naturally Fred tensed. He held to the front of Hermione's bed and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just here to check on her head," Malfoy explained and then flaunted his usual arrogant smirk. "It seems Granger here bumped it pretty hard."

Fred's eyes narrowed more and he took a larger step forward. Anger overwhelming him and he felt a confrontation coming. The feelings departed however when Draco held up his hands and his smirk became lost to a serious face.

"I'm just here to check on her. I'm not looking for any sorts of trouble," Malfoy explained calmly.

The freckled wizard stood his ground some time before believing in him. A little voice telling him that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would all do the same. He sighed and retreated back to his chair, moving it a bit closer to the bed. For his own peace of mind.

"Taking watch while Ron is out?" It was small talk, a surprisingly big step for Malfoy, as he checked the sleeping witch's head.

Fred snorted and shook her head. "Actually, I was the lucky Weasley to get the honor of marrying that outlandish bookworm."

Draco turned to make eye contact with the other, his eyebrow raised slightly. The look caused an annoyance within Fred and his expression dropped even more.

"What?" he accused venomously.

The pale healer shook his head directly and laughed. "No, nothing bad. Just surprised really. I don't think anyone could have thought of you two together since she was always with Ron and Harry."

"It really was a surprise to everyone," Fred mumbled, his thoughts trailing off.

"Her swelling has gone down immensely. She will probably wake up soon."

"Then we can leave?" Fred asked with a bit too much hope.

"I would assume, they have no other reason to keep her here. Though you probably want to check her back in when she gets mobility. Just so we can make sure everything is alright with her body," Draco explained, gathering his things up to leave.

"Thanks," Fred murmured. It was a weird feeling trying to show gratitude to him, but he felt that Malfoy deserved it.

"Any time," Draco replied, heading out the room.

"By the way, whom did you get bonded to?" Fred asked the question right before Draco shut the door.

The pale blonde peaked his head back in, his expression bleak. "Susan Bones."

Fred held in the laughter that threatened so hardly to escape. "Wasn't she the one who lost her leg during the apparition test?"

Malfoy's expression dropped even further, and Fred knew that the question was testing the others patience, but he honestly couldn't help himself.

"The very one," Malfoy stated, his voice filled with annoyance.

Without another word he shut the door on Fred, and the wizard was unable to keep in his laughter, he erupted in his seat for quite some time. Enjoying the misery Malfoy probably was going through. He might have changed some of his ways, but Fred hardly doubted that he was already accepting of muggle-borns and half bloods.

The freckled wizard was up at the front, sending out owls to family and friends on Hermione's status. He made the letters pretty quick and short, though explaining everything he needed to so no one would need to come up and figure out all the details. Fred was really enjoying himself in the silent company of Hermione.

He chatted with the front desk receptionist, a Ravenclaw that was in his year. He knew her by name, but that was really it. There was no real meaning to the conversation, really just to pass his time.

After finally getting bored with the conversation, he went back to the room, plopping on the chair and stretching his legs. Fred didn't know what time it was, only that the sun was nearly gone. Letting out a sigh, he made himself comfortable, readying for a night at St. Mungos.

"I can't move," a voice murmured.

Fred jumped out of the chair and practically flew to the bed. His worried azure eyes met with alarmed brown ones.

"You're awake!" Fred exclaimed, a smile broadening on his face.

Hermione eyed Fred, making him feel like a mad man a bit. Fred still was unable to rid himself of the grin; he simply shook his head and continued smiling down to her.

After calling in the nearest Healer to get Hermione checked out, the wizard sat the witch up, letting her relax and become more awake and aware of her situation in the hospital rather than rushing her straight to the flat.

"What were you thinking mixing those potions together?" Fred asked finally, a small frown on his face. He hadn't been able to figure that part out.

"I was thinking that I could make a prank to wow you," Hermione replied bitterly, causing Fred to chuckle.

"You really should invest in correctly labeling your potions," the bookworm added, a small smile on her face finally.

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes; she was the one who foolishly messed with his potions, yet he was getting scolded.

Then the horrible memory hit him. His awful words to and about her. They were the real reason she was here. His face and mood dropped, his head hanging in shame.

"Hermione… what I said-"

"Was rude and very hurtful, but I accept your apology." Hermione smiled more now to him, giving him a reason to not feel as guilty. "And what I did-"

"Was daft and incredibly irresponsible," Fred interrupted, extremely playful with his tone. He felt so relaxed, at ease now that she was awake and talking.

"Incredibly," the brunette replied, as equally playful with his antics.

They sat in their first comfortable silence. Fred felt so normal, like his accident and Angelina never happened. He just felt good, mostly, he felt happy. His first thought was it was the soul bond's doing, but he just couldn't believe it was all it's fault. It was all her, just her being Hermione. Being loving and forgiving, just being great.

"Well, since I am immobile for the time being, get a wheel chair or something, and Lets go back to the flat!" Hermione ordered, a smile still plastered on her face.

Fred stood up and shook his head. "Too much effort, I'll carry you myself," the prankster explained as he picked up the protesting girl. He was grateful she couldn't move. It made this much easier.

"Home, here we come." His mood was high, and he didn't feel like it was coming down for quite some time. With a loud cheer he disapparated back to the flat.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Decided to get a chapter in before I leave for University since it might be a week or so before I can get something new out. I promise the next chapter will be long to make up for the time I spent not being super updated!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Hermione glowered at the other, whom was currently preoccupied with stuffing his face with the food he had claimed to make for her. When he finally caught on, his face became a bright red, matching that of his hair and he returned to feeding the witch. The food really wasn't that bad. It was slightly burned, but Hermione had worse in her life. She was just mainly grateful Fred knew how to cook in the slightest bit.

"Where is George?" Hermione asked as she swallowed down the last bit of food.

The turn of Fred's calm expression made Hermione figure out where he was. She had figured that the new furniture she came back to was Fred's doing after their fight, now she questioned if it was a parting gift from George.

"We had to separate one day s'pose," Freed mumbled and then chuckled. "I mean what would the separation been like if I had-". He halted his thought right there; his own cheerful joke to better his mood slightly crushed his spirits. The wizard never wanted to see or hear George like that again. So fearful and scared. Fred had nightmares about it.

"I think I'd like a bath," Hermione quickly responded, distracting his from his current thoughts. As the witch tried to move, she quickly remembered she would need help. A bright and rather obnoxiously visible blush overcame on her features and Hermione's head dropped in pure mortification.

"Oh… I completely forgot you would have to help. Can we send an owl to your mum for assistance?" Hermione begged, her head still dropped.

Hearing Fred laugh brought her head back up and she stared at him with wonder. He simply shook his head at her, carrying out his laugh.

"Tsk, Tsk, 'Mione!" Fred mocked, shaking his head again. "As you are to be my lovely wedded wife, it would only be proper and responsible for to be the one taking care of you. Through sickness and health, ain't that what the folks say?" The prankster nudged the witch, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"No offence Fred… but I'm hardly okay with the idea of the potential possibility of you seeing me in my knickers," Hermione explained in a rather perturbed tone.

Sure they were to be married, but they didn't have to be really _married_… did they?

Fred waved her off, flashing his mischievous grin, which only made Hermione more fearful. "Oh sweet Hermione Granger," he began in a "too" innocent tone. "You seem to be forgetting you are marrying one of the greatest prankster known to this wizarding world! Forge and I have jus recently come up with the most wonderful invention for those with the nasty habit of enjoying streaking more than others."

Hermione was truly surprised. It was by far yet another clever idea to come from those devil pranksters. It was quite remarkable actually; she was floored with how they came up with such a thing. She had no clue what the material was, but it stuck to your skin, to others it would give the illusion of clothes. It made for a small prank for the person wearing it. Knowing they spent the whole day in the nude, roaming around.

They hadn't named it yet, because they still had some issues with occasional holes that would appear. Luckily for Hermione she snagged one that mainly had holes on her upper back and thighs. Areas she was okay being a bit exposed on. With the use of wand-less magic she was able to undress her self and put on the cloak.

She still couldn't feel any part of her body, san for the tips of her fingers, which she was finally getting feeling in again. Despite knowing Fred couldn't see her nude, a nagging voice scolded her about this. She really had no option since her fiancé was too stubborn to write to his mum. It could have been worse though, she could go without being bathed, at least she kept reminding herself this.

"I'm ready," Hermione called from Fred's bed.

He had shut the bathroom door and focused on making her the most relaxing bubble bath he would imagine a girl wanting. Figuring that Hermione would at least want that. Not to mention how much she deserved it after the day she had. The towering red head came out silent, trying to keep his thoughts away from the fact that she was naked. He was only human after all.

"Right," he began sheepishly as he stood next to the bed. His face twisted with confusion. "So it works, so that's good," he distracted, nervous of getting to the point he was trying to make with her.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh for Melin's sake what is it Fred?"

He bit his lip, nodding awkwardly, his hands moving around as he tried without words to explain. "Well, you seem clothed… but we both know your naked… if I accidentally touch something in the process… don't hex me. I didn't mean to, I'm not trying to use the situation to my advantage," he explained, his face tinting red again.

The prankster waited for Hermione to yell at him, but was quite surprise at how silent she stayed. When he willed himself to make real eye contact with her, he was surprised that she had a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied, still smiling. "Its just I don't think I have ever heard you act so gentlemanly before."

Fred chuckled and shook his head. "You can really hurt a man's pride, woman."

He had conjured spells to clean Hermione up as she rested comfortably in the water. Pushing the naturalistic desires of touching her out of his mind. He sat firmly on his long bathroom counter, his eyes firmly planted on the plain wall before him. His nose stuck high up in the air as he refrained from looking at her.

Surprisingly Hermione sat so comfortably in the silence he provided. The little feeling she had in her head she used to lean it forward and back. She was more than grateful he didn't gawk at her. It soon didn't disturb her as much that she was in the room. It felt like he truly was a caretaker.

With delight over the thought, she softly smiled to herself. Had this meant he cared for her now? She could feel the rush of the spell taking over, heightening her feelings. It was enchanting, yet so frightening. Quietly the bookworm bit her lip and turned her gaze to the picturesque red head stretched out on his counter top.

He was so looming, his legs couldn't even fit on the countertop. They barley dangled, so close to touching the ground. His hair so shaggy and red. She bit her lip harder at the idea of running her hands through it. The brunette's face feeling a little bright. Fred had always been good looking; he went from a charming young boy, to a handsome young adult.

She would lying if she hadn't always agreed with the girls in her year about how good looking the twins were. All the Weasley's seemed to have it, though Ron's particular awkward tendencies took away from the charm sometimes.

Being the analytical person she was, she wished to see his face and not just the side of it. She wanted to see the freckles on his face; she wanted to look into his beautiful azure eyes again. Hermione blushed even more, feeling repulsively pathetic on how infatuated she felt.

"Need something?" Fred asked, distracting her thoughts.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she the fear crept that she had been caught starring. She turned her head as fast as she could, annoyed she had hardly any mobility in it and it went the speed of a sloth to turn away.

She heard his sly chuckle and mentally cursed him for being so damn astute.

"Feel free to admire more, 'Mione," Fred teased, grateful she couldn't move much, he knew she would have done something.

"Arse," Hermione hissed under her breath, feeling so utterly mortified.

"Why Hermione Jean Granger, I have never heard such foul words escape your mouth!" Fred exclaimed in a faux horrified tone.

The witch couldn't help but smile; this Fred was too impossible to stay mad at. She hardly had any idea how Mrs. Weasley managed with the twins, especially when they both gave her their "innocent" looks.

"My mum used to lecture me like that in a similar tone," Hermione began sadly, her smile dropping a bit.

"Do you miss them?" Fred asked quietly, Hermione amazed that he didn't even hesitate to ask such a personal question, but she wasn't insulted in the least.

"It was harder than I had ever imagined, but I know it is for the best." She answered sadly. It was something she had to give up, but it was somewhat easier than she thought, mainly because of how much she loved them. It was just the pain afterwards. After the end of the war, it became more long term.

"I'm sorry you have to go through it alone… I wouldn't wish it on anyone," Fred apologized, turning his body more as he finally looked at her.

"Be grateful you have such a big, loving family."

"I always am, no matter the shite Georgie and I give 'em."

Hermione smiled more, delighted that she was welcomed into that big, loving family she could no longer imagine her life without. "Well quit being a git and help me out so I can get ready for bed!"

"Yes m'lady!" Fred obeyed far too formally for Hermione not to laugh.

He released the water, trying to avoid his contact with her skin. He waited until the water was completely out before lifting the small-framed girl out of his large tub. He sat her on counter, leaning her against the mirror as he reached for two towels. He wrapped one around her head and then her body. Lifting her again he exited the bathroom.

It was comfortable holding her in such a way. He had to admit it was cute, holding the tiny girl compared to his frame. He sat her on his bed, stepping back and tilted his head. "Pajamas?" Fred asked, his head tilted.

Hermione nodded and leaned her head back to his wooden framed bed. She was so relaxed and comfortable. It was so nice after she felt for the past couple of days.

"What would the lady like?"

Hermione bit the inside of her lip as she thought. She had plenty of pajamas that she had in mind. But she really wanted one of those large shirts she used to wear of her fathers. They always comforted her, and made her feel so warm even on the coldest nights.

"This might sound strange but could I borrow a large shirt possibly?" Hermione asked quietly, trying not to feel embarrassed.

Fred nodded, not bothering to ask why. He headed to his dresser, picking out one of his older shirt his mum made him. The red head lifted the shirt, showing it to the brunette. "This good?"

Hermione nodded, smiling at the other. "It is perfect. I'm ready to get out of this, no offence."

Fred waved her off and went to exit the room. "I'll make you some tea while you get changed."

A week had passed since her first bath. He was taking a comb through her hair as he usually did. It became one of his favorite things to do, because it gave the two time to talk. She got mobility back in all fingers, toes, and her forearms; she just could never lift them to brush her hair.

They would chat for the longest time, retelling old stories and telling each other new ones for the past forty minutes. Fred eventually stopped combing her hair and threw it on the other side of the room.

"How have you always been able to tell George and I from each other by the way?" Fred asked curiously as he turned Hermione around, letting him rest comfortably on his bed.

"You are to be wed to the most brightest witch of her age, I would hope I could tell my fiancé from his twin," Hermione retorted sarcastically, chuckling as she watched the other.

"One of the most sarcastic ones as well," Fred countered almost as quickly as her comment.

Hermione grinned even more. It had been so easy between them lately. No fighting and actually on a closer level of friendship than they had ever been. It was quite nice actually. She was surprised how easy she could talk to

"You're crueler with your pranks. George is more likely to apologize to you. Not to mention you call me by different things. But mostly you have a large freckle right there by your nose," Hermione explained.

Fred grabbed her wrist and jerked her hand to his face. "Where? I never noticed!"

"Move to the left, it is very close to your nostril," Hermione explained as Fred moved it, when Hermione nodded that he had got the spot he pressed her finger against that.

"Interesting," he mumbled, staring at the girl in wonder.

"What did you never know?" Hermione asked ignoring that Fred was still holding her wrist.

"I don't think George and I ever noticed," the prankster shrugged.

"Keen," Hermione replied sarcastically, unable to keep the grin from her face.

Fred put Hermione's hand back and stretched out moving his arm out for her to rest her hand on. It was a small step, but he enjoyed it. It made him feel closer to her, and she liked the feel of her skin against. In a week he was flabbergasted how much he wanted to speak to her, how much he enjoyed talking to her. She had slowly become a treasured person in his life. Faster and more important than Angelina had ever been. Maybe that had only been the spell, but he never wanted to think about it that way. He wanted to think it was genuine and mutual.

He noticed in his time spent thinking that the witch had shut her eyes. He smiled softly and bit the inside of his lip.

"Do you want me to leave?" Fred asked quietly, concerned if she was awake even at all.

"'M just resting my eyes," Hermione mumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"We need to go shopping for Ron and Luna's wedding this weekend… I didn't know if you wanted to be like the silly girls and match," Fred teased, laughing a bit.

"I hate shopping," Hermione twisted her face a bit, her lips pursued. Fred laughed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be so cute while you're this tired," the red head blurted, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. How foolish and embarrassing.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked quietly

"Nothing," Fred replied quickly, blushing a bit to himself.

"S'okay I heard you… G'night," Hermione whispered, a smile growing on her face. She reached as far as she could and let her fingers rest against his skin.

"Goodnight Hermione, " Fred whispered back, still blushing from before. He shut his own eyes as well, falling asleep comfortably next to a girl he was finding himself care for more every day.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days before Ron and Luna's wedding that Hermione got all of her mobility back. She was pleasantly astounded by how much time Fred would take out of his working day to check on her. When the shop was slow, he would even bring her downstairs, show her things they were working on, upcoming ideas, and the popular sellers they had. Though she was grateful for all of this, she was glad to stop being such a pest and do things on her own again.

After that night of them sharing the bed together for the first time, Hermione continued to stay and sleep in it with him. It was large enough where both the witch and wizard weren't too close that it was awkward. It kept Hermione at a constant battle in her mind. Was he okay with her sleeping in his bed, or was he being nice and letting her stay there? She never knew since he didn't say anything regarding it. Being the woman she was though, it would pain her to not analyze, but now it frustrated her by not knowing.

They were having their usual pleasant conversations over a dinner Hermione had made for the two. She hadn't really expected how Fred was going to react to the news, and it wasn't a pleasant surprise at how he had. It was quite eye opening on both of their parts to see such differing opinions over a certain belief.

"I heard back from the ministry today. They offered me a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It isn't my ideal position, but I know it can be easily worked up from," Hermione announced, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Yeah?" Fred asked through the small amounts of food his mouth contained. "I'm sure they took it hard about you refusing. You would have done brilliantly," Fred added as he swallowed the rest of his food.

The witch was stunned by his comment for a few seconds. It had really left her speechless. Her mind began hoping he was only joking, messing with her.

"Pardon?" she questioned warily. He hadn't erupted in laughter yet, not even a simple mock of the horrified expression that she wore.

Fred took his turn to look confused, he now eyed her guardedly. This was not how he had anticipated for her to respond. "You plan on working?"

"You planned on me not to work?"

"I would highly prefer if you didn't work, yes," Fred answered swiftly. Puffing out his chest much like he would watch his father when Arthur and his mum would get in a disagreement.

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "Well that isn't going to happen!"

"And why not?" Fred countered with ease, resting his chin on his hand.

"Because I want to work. I don't want to be a housewife!" Hermione explained, extremely baffled that the idea of her agreeing to such a thing would ever cross his mind.

"What is wrong with being a housewife?" He retorted, watching her with suspicion now. He already didn't want this disagreement to be happening as is. But he wouldn't hold his temper if he insulted something his mum was.

"I never said there was anything wrong with being a housewife, Fred," Hermione reminded, a rather unamused expression brushed on her face. "What I'm saying is, I need to work. Some people can be content and love being a housewife, and they do an amazing job at it. I'm not one of those people though!"

The red headed wizard sat quietly for a moment, defusing himself. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. He didn't want this argument and he would just have to live with what she was deciding. No matter how much he disliked it.

"I see that this isn't up for a real discussion without a fight, so we will drop it. If you want to work, work. I suppose I can manage knocking out one dream of having a housewife to come home to," Fred teased, a light smile on his face.

Hermione eyed him, waiting for him to change his mind and add something else, but couldn't even eye him without a smile.

"I will still get off before you. You will still get served dinner just as you are now."

"Thank the heavens, my worries are now completely gone and washed away," Fred responded playfully, picking up his clear plate and putting it in the sink.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. Appreciative Fred didn't seem to have the same temper Ron did when someone didn't agree with him. Compromise seemed to be rather easy with him.

"Speaking of which, we were finally mailed information from the ministry about our bond and more information of the law. It is advised we pick a date soon," Hermione added, tilting her head a bit, trying to assess what his reaction might be. Any talk of the marriage before and Fred would become so moody. With how he had been acting as of late, she wasn't truly sure how he would react now.

He turned and nodded, trying not to worry that much about the wedding. "I'm fine with whatever date you pick, as long as it isn't cliché!"

The bookworm smiled even more. "Great, cause I was thinking a fall wedding!" she exclaimed, like any girl, she had fantasied about her wedding loads of times. She just always imagined it in the fall, just when the leaves were changing.

"Fall wedding it is!" Fred agreed, leaning against the counter and smiling to the other. "Now lets read what the ministry wrote."

"We need to have a ministry official there, someone who has the power to seal the bond," Hermione explained as she read from the paper.

"If you don't mind I'd like to have my father or even Percy do it." Hermione nodded in complete agreement to his offer. It would feel right; they were so family-orientated it would just feel wrong with a stranger.

"If we decide the marriage isn't working, we have five months to get the bond revoked. After five months it is no longer an option," Hermione continued to read, Fred nodding along so she carried on. She paused and reread a section before mentioning it; flabbergasted they would have such a rule.

"That just isn't fair! It's rather demeaning!" Hermione exclaimed to herself.

"S'wrong?" Fred asked quietly as he shoved a piece of bread into his mouth.

"You and your partner have a year to conceive, if failed appointments will be head for further examination!"

"I am not to keen on them thinking something is wrong with my boys down there," Fred replied bleakly. Finding it odd that it was repulsing Hermione, despite it being harsh.

"No! That isn't the point. This law would basically force you to bare children if you wait too long to get it revoked. Investigations take months. So if someone were to wait a month after the marriage to realize it isn't working, they would still expect a pregnancy to occur. They won't revoke the bond or marriage until it is proven you are unfit for one another," she explained, exasperated still that they would do such a thing.

"That does seem rather unfair."

Hermione shook her head and placed the letter down. "It doesn't matter I suppose, it isn't like they withdraw the rule."

"It'll get better with time," Fred replied in a comforting tone, walking over to put a hand on her back. Fearing in the deepest part of his mind she was already considering trying to get their marriage revoked. To not even try.

Hermione rested comfortably in the large bed, curling with the cozy blanket with her eyes shut. They had mailed to the ministry and Molly about setting the date for October fifteenth. After that they separated, Hermione went to go read and Fred to make up some potions for some new idea he and George had today.

After a couple minutes of peace reading her novel, and explosion caused by Fred made her decide to tuck in for bed. Following her decision, Fred went to take a shower and call it a night as well. He and George were doing inventory over at the shop tomorrow and it was always a long process since the two never failed to get distracted by their own products in the process.

The prankster changed into his pajamas behind the closed door of the bathroom. Sure, they slept in the same bed, despite the furniture George gave them; Hermione seemed to have no interest occupying the other room. Fred wasn't going to push her out possibly by changing in front of her. He grew quite comfortable with them sharing the same bed, he found himself more relaxed going to sleep with her near. He presumed the work of the spell being the reason.

Exiting the bathroom, he left his dirty clothes and used towel at the door, opting to clean it up in the morning rather than now, and sunk contentedly into his warm bed. He watched with quiet eyes at the girl before him, she looked so peaceful and at ease lately. A soft smiling sketching to his face as he realized her bushy hair seemed to almost ensnare her small framed face.

Rolling over to turn off the lamp, Fred shut his own eyes. Quite glad he wasn't staying up rather late. He knew his body would thank him for this later.

He was close to falling into complete sleep when he heard the person beside him wrestling around with the covers. He was about to say something when he stopped himself after hearing her distressed sigh.

"Do you think… despite this law, we would have ever…. I don't know, try to date?" Hermione whispered the question into the dark.

It left Fred speechless; shocked by her question, he remained immobile, only light breaths escaping him. It caused Hermione to believe he had gone to sleep and she rolled over, her back facing his now.

"Right…" she mumbled, forcing herself to a quick dreamless sleep as Fred stayed up for a few more hours in wonder why she brought such a thing up.

Aimlessly she ambled around the clothing store. She had managed to sway Fred to accompany her to a town she knew of from her mother taking her dress shopping there. She fancied the accustomed place rather than the store Fred had in mind. Plus this was more of her setting; it gave her an opportune to see how Fred would react in this area. She couldn't be expected to never return to places she loved like the theatre and stores like this ever again.

It seemed like she didn't have to worry about that though. Fred didn't stick out like a sore thumb. She watched him seem almost helpless in picking out a regular suit for Ron and Luna's wedding. With a tilt of her head, she smiled. The towering red head seemed to struggle with Hermione's decision to not have bold colors. Rather light blues. Originally she was against the idea of matching, but when Ginny had informed her most of the partners there would be, she had no desire for the ministry to question them. Especially given that it was one of her best friends wedding.

"Ya sure you don't want to consider magenta or a bright orange?" Fred called over as he pursued in finding a matching tie.

A snort escaped from the witch, as she gave a rather sarcastic roll of the eyes. "I'd like to not go out of our way to stand out as much as we possibly can. I told you, I'll even let you pick out a bright blue if you really want a bright color," she reminded, smirking to the wizard who now stared at her.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly keen on bright blue. I hardly fancy the style of suit Mum is forcing me to wear!" The Weasley complained, letting out a childish huff for good measure.

"I swear you and George are so picky when it comes to fashion! Beside what your mother has requested is proper and dignified!" Hermione countered lightly, he really was such a goof ball sometimes.

"I don't exactly like proper and dignified, and here I thought you were getting to know me better!" Fred teased, finally snatching a tie he would assume to go with what he picked as he moved closer to the lingering brunette. His face twisting as she picked up a dress to examine.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! What is that matter with blue?" Hermione huffed starring at the other with bewildered eyes. She never knew anyone to throw such a fit over color.

"I just don't fancy blue," Fred replied with a proud smile. He couldn't deny that it was hard not to find Hermione cute in her vexation. It also didn't help that just like when he and George would exasperate his mother, he was highly amused by this.

"How can you not fancy it, Fred Weasley? Your own eyes are blue!" Hermione pointed out. Stamping off to the next section of dresses to find something else she might like. Her words put her in query; he probably had never assessed the profundity of his eye color like she has of late.

"Not everyone likes blue eyes you maniac woman," Fred teased, leaning against the nearest wall, his eyes dancing with his pure hilarity.

Unable to resist a smirk, Hermione shook her own head. "Most people adore blue eyes or envy those with it." She was speaking of behalf of herself; her own eyes could be quite dull sometimes.

"I've always liked brown eyes anyways," Fred mumbled as he moved across the room, heading back to the security of the men's side.

The bookworm tried to not stay there with such a baffled expression, her mouth slightly dropped open. It seemed like this as of late. There wasn't truly anything wrong with it… it just confused the girl. Nothing truly bothered her more than that, especially no theory she could think of helped her grasp even in the slightest bit.

She hadn't helped her own case, but she wanted to put more of the blame on him just because the only time she had done it, he was asleep. It always stumped her though. He would say comments like that and try to ignore like they had happened. It made the witch strangely more hopeful for this idea of more that he was portraying. She just never really knew if he was saying it being the jokester he was or because he actually meant it.

Too flustered with the situation, she snatched the first blue dress she eyed that she assumed she would like and fled to the nearest changing room to distract herself from being so preoccupied with the ludicrous problem she carried in her head.

Exiting the room, she went to the large mirror where Fred stood, examining an outfit he picked, that Hermione even approved of. She wore a simple blue dress; it framed her body well and exposed her back while still keeping her modest. She couldn't help but bite her lip when Fred turned around and she got a better look at him. He was becoming more handsome to her, it seemed, every day. A pull brought her close to him and she blushed as he smiled at her.

"I like that dress," he whispered, taking another step closer, making him look down on her. He felt the pull as well and wasn't going to try and fight it.

"I do too," Hermione whispered back, starring at his chest and sported a heavy blush. She felt his hand touch her exposed back and she stiffened.

"You really do have beautiful brown eyes… blue was a good choice, it helps bring them out," he continued in the soft-spoken tone. Watching the girl's every move now.

The brunette witch tilted her head a bit, amazed by how easy it would be to kiss him. She stared back into his breath taking eyes and fought a stronger urge to kiss him.

A sly smile crossed his face, and his eyes lit up with his mischievous thoughts. "That spell really does bring people closer together," he added in a good-humored manner.

The girl could only nod, she felt so foolish, being so awe-struck like this.

It happened in the slowest form. His hands slowly crept up her neck; he bent down in the slightest to seal the distance between their lips. It was the silkiest kiss she had ever had. It was also one of the sweetest kisses she ever had. She almost melted at the feeling of his soft lips pressed against hers. She became more intoxicated of his aroma of honey and the familiar smell of the burrow.

Her eyes fluttered open when he pulled away. She remained silent, only blinking at him. She couldn't read his face; she couldn't keep a single train of thought dedicated to what he might be thinking. She kept going back to the kiss and how much she enjoyed it.

"I'm going to go pay for these," he informed quietly, turning away from her and walking away as she now touched her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So like I have stated before, I have started back up in University therefore I don't have much time to me anymore since I'm pretty full with my workload. While I have appreciated people PM'ing and sending me messages to my tumblr about the story (I'm glad to know people are that excited about my story), please refrain from sending me messages about hurrying up my update or when I am going to. Because I don't know, but I try to get it when I have the time. I will state again and in caps so the message is clear. I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. IT MAY BE A WHILE UNTIL I UPDATE, BUT I PROMISE I WILL EVENTUALLY.

On that note, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

He buttoned his blue dress shirt together, looking in the mirror, as the majority of his brothers got ready in his mothers room. He and George had already done a great job in making fun of everyone, looking like a damn rainbow amidst everyone. He smirked, at all his brothers being rowdy with one another. Charlie coming in to the room last minute as he messed with the baby brother. Ironically it was Ron who got married after Bill and Percy. Granted it was forced because of the law, but he would expect Ron to put is off until the last minute. It was Fred and Hermione who decided to have their wedding last. An elbow nudged his side, forcing him to look back to the mirror and glare at his twin.

"Oh, and I thought every one was supposed to be in good spirits for a wedding!" George teased, earning a smirk out of Fred.

"Let us hope that both Hermione and I won't be bridezilla's for our wedding," Fred retorted, getting his twin to burst out in laughter.

At the mention of his best friends name, Ron headed over to the twins, forcing himself into the conversation as he messed with his jacket. "What about Hermione?" the lanky boy asked curiously, a slight eyebrow rose to his mischievous twin brother.

"Oh nothing, just discussing on how I might be more of a torment to deal with rather her for our wedding," Fred explained, a sly grin spreading across his face. No matter how serious an event, it was always good fun to mess with his hotheaded brother.

"Funny," Ron replied sarcastically, eyeing only Fred now. "How are you and she anyways?"

With puckered lips, Fred shrugged, confusion spreading across his face. "I think good?" he replied and itched at his shambolic hair, chartering out a sigh.

"What do you mean you think?"

"As in, sometimes things are really good, but other times I wonder if we are on the same page," he snapped back in a low tone.

"I don't get what you mean," Ron confessed, as his ears got red.

"Of course you wouldn't." Fred huffed and left his spot, clapping a hand on his brothers' back. "I think it is time to send you off to your bride though!"

The moment people began sitting down, the couples lined up. Luna and Molly agreeing that the couples to be wed or already wed to be lined together. Fred's body anxiously shook; he occasionally fidgeted with his sleeves and tie.

"I don't think it is you who is meant to be nervous, mate," the green eyed best man stated to the towering red head.

The prankster gave a rather simple shrug still trying to ignore the other. He really had no idea what he was nervous about. In fact the last time he was nervous was when he and George were waiting to discover if they were approved for their shop or not, but those nerves didn't last long, because they were approved rather quickly.

As he walked outside, across the lot he could see the witch. His eyes widen and tightened his jaw, not wanting to let it drop. She was absolutely stunning. The way the dress hung to her could satisfy any man crazing the sight of a beautiful woman. Her skin seemed as if it would be that much softer to touch. The contrast of her ivory skin with the blue just made the prankster want run his hands up and down her skins. A rather odd feeling, one that he hadn't ever experienced before, but he just desired to touch her so much more than ever. '_The bond'_, he thought to himself.

As they walked closer together a smile tugged at his lips, his eyes lighting up as Hermione gained a shy smile towards him. Arms now linking, Fred bent down slightly to reach her ear.

"You look beautiful," he whispered kindly, getting a rather good whiff of the delightful smell coming off of her.

He felt Hermione grip at his forearm and he straightened up. Chuckling at her response to him. The red head casted his eyes to the side and very much enjoyed the view of Hermione blushing with a silly school girl like grin plastered on her face.

Separating and going into their specific spots, Fred could hardly keep his eyes off her or the damned smile glued to his face. The only reoccurring thought besides the acknowledgement of her beauty was of how he possibly got so lucky to have her so close in his life.

The ceremony passed in a quick manner, which only pleased Fred further. He was just grateful he could rid the slight distance they had to stand in and could be in close proximity with her again.

It was truly an overwhelming feeling, but the distance was forcing him to become achy and feel tired. He just wanted to be close, to be able to reach and touch her. Being by her gave him a feeling that only intoxicated the prankster. While he knew this feeling to be heightened because the spell, he knew somewhere he was naturally feeling this on his own.

Fred liked her on his own terms. Noticing things he never dreamed of paying attention about the bookworm. He was falling for her before the bond could try and force him to.

The freckled man wrapped his arm around the petite brunette as she was giving the first of many warm wishes to the newly wed couple. Whether it was his mind tricking him or reality, the moment she acknowledged it was Fred's arm around her; he swore that he felt her relax and move more into his grip. A smile graced his lips at this. He felt entirely at ease.

More people coming over to give Ron and Luna their warmest of wishes gave Fred the perfect moment to drag Hermione out to get ready to dance. She hadn't questioned him to where he was taking her, but she did erupt in laughter when she figured where they were going. Turning his head the slightest, he raised his brow in question.

"What is so funny, love?"

"Please don't tell me you're going to attempt to dance!" Hermione mocked, her eyes lighting up in pure joy.

"Oh but I am. You see I have to be a very good dancer. Fact I think I am the best of my family!" Fred explained, puffing out his chest in a raillery manner.

"Why is it I don't believe you!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head. Mentally preparing her self for her toes to be stepped on multiple times throughout the night.

"Oh my dearest Hermione," Fred mumbled, turning and pulling the girl to his chest. His hands moving to the proper places, as he began smoothly doing small steps so she could catch up to his pace. "I just don't think you have ever danced with a real man before."

Hermione who already had a blush, blushed heavier. She couldn't tear her brown eyes away from his deep sapphire ones. It was just like moments before; he was truly a trap that she didn't mind falling into anymore.

"Would you look at that, seems like you do trust me as a dancer," Fred mumbled in hopes to break the small silence between them.

"You're a good leader," the brunette whispered, finally blinking and regaining some stable thoughts back.

The two danced until thirty minutes before the end of the wedding. Fred would either tease Hermione with foolish, typical dance moves she would expect from him, or surprising her with his knowledge of dancing moves and his ability to preform them. Both the twins surprisingly taking off early, but only doing so because they still had to open the shop early tomorrow. Saying their goodbyes to everyone, Fred and Hermione apparated back to the upstairs flat. Neither wasted time in heading to their respective bathrooms to get out of the wedding attire and into something more comfortable.

Fred was the first to get in their bed but Hermione followed shortly after. She sported one of his large t-shirts again, thought she took it this time without his blessing. He merely smiled, having no desire to tease the girl. The bookworm looked far too good in it for him to bother with practical jokes. Hermione, almost naturally, rested beside him and curled up to him as close as possible. Resting her head comfortably on his bare, muscular chest.

Her light breath against him made the wizard chuckle. "Comfortable?" he inquired, his voice a bit eager to know the answer.

"Very," she mumbled back in exhaustion, nuzzling her head more against it.

"Good," he whispered back quietly, shutting his own eyes to get the needed sleep.

Fred hadn't felt Hermione move, just her touching his face. His eyes slowly opening to see her wild hair hanging around her as she looked him.

"Go to sleep," she ordered, a grin showing on her face despite the dark room.

"I believe it was you who woke me up," he muttered back, shutting one eye as exhaustion wore over him.

"I had to see for myself how good you look when you sleep," Hermione teased.

"Should I invest in trying to be a sleeping model for young witches around the world?"

"I think you should stick with you day job."

"You wound me, woman," Fred teased back, a sly smirk coming on his tired expression.

"Oh no, it wasn't bad! Quite amazing to look at really. I just don't think I would like other girls looking at my future husband and daydream about sleeping beside him," Hermione explained.

"Oi, gettin' a little jealous aren't we now, 'mione?" Fred inquired his smile turning into a grin as her words delighted him.

The witch remained silent for sometime, her smile dropping in shock as to what she had said. Finally giving up on over analyzing what she had said and what he replied, the brunette shook her head, a smile back on her face. She leaned in and slowly kissed his lips. Letting their kiss linger until Fred tangled his hands into her thick, curly hair.

"Goodnight Fred."

"Night beautiful."


End file.
